behemothfandomcom_de-20200216-history
A'kluvah Bomber
Der A'kluvah ist ein Allzweck-Bomber des Chiss Empire. Er ist hauptsächlich auf den Einsatz von Lenkwaffen ausgelegt, kann sich aber auch als schwerer Raumjäger ganz gut behaupten, auch wenn er für einen rasanten Zweikampf gegen kleinere Raumjäger zu träge reagiert, insbesondere wenn er voll beladen ist. Er ist aber durchaus in der Lage, sich den Weg zum Ziel selber freizuschießen. Der A'kluvah gilt als der beste Bomber, den die Chiss je hatten. Sein größter Nachteil ist nur, dass er sehr teuer ist, gut doppelt so teuer wie sein Vorgänger in dieser Raumschiffklasse. Von den Kosten, aber auch von der Kampfkraft, erinnert der A'kluvah eher an eine leichte Korvette, auch wenn die Besatzung nur aus einem einzelnen Piloten besteht. Die Konstruktion des A'kluvah ist sehr außergewöhnlich. Der Rumpf besteht aus einer langen, flachen, tragflächenartigen Konstruktion, an dessen Ende ein Waffencontainer mit einer Ionenkanone und einem Blastergeschütz montiert ist. In der Mitte des Rumpfes befindet sich die Triebwerksgondel und der Torpedowerfer. Von den Triebwerksblock gehen zwei klappbare Flügel aus, die ebenfalls Blastergeschütze an den Enden tragen. Die Flügel werden bei der Landung eingeklappt und helfen dem A'kluvah bei Atmosphärenflügen. Im All haben sie natürlich keine andere Funktion als die , die Nebengeschütze zu tragen. Am anderen Ende des Rumpfes befindet sich dann die Pilotenkabine, die aus dem Cockpit und einem Ruheraum mit Küchenzeile, Toilette und einem in die Wand eingebauten Trainingsgerät besteht. Dies erlaubt es dem A'kluvah, auf Missionen eingesetzt zu werden, die bis zu einer Woche dauern. The fighter has 4 fusion/ion engines to provide the fighter with thrust. At what is effectively the beginning of the wing is the fighters cockpit. Two of the fighters ion cannons are located on the cockpit and the cockpit is in a gymbal mount that twists as the fighter maneuvers. This allows the fighter to stay in a fixed position. The problem is that if it is badly damaged or improperly maintained, the gyroscopic mount will fail and will be fixed in one position. If this occurs, then the fighters maneuverability is greatly reduced. The fighter is ungainly, and as a result suffers if the fighters navigational computers were to crash. If the fighter is operated in an atmosphere, the normal configuration is for the main wing to be pointed down. While the fighter is more maneuverable in an atmosphere, the fighter is unstable which causes inexperienced pilots to loose control. For the fighters primary weaponry, the B-Wing carries a total of three laser cannons that are all linked and are capable of inflicting great damage. For the role as raider, the fighter also carries three ion cannons. The main energy array of the B-Wing is actually powerful enough for capital ships to be concerned with the B-wing. The B-Wing is equipped with proton torpedo launchers which are normally used to engage capital ships but may be used against fighters and other small targets as well. The fighter carries a total of sixteen missiles. The hull is about one third tougher than a Y-Wing and the fighters shields are tougher as well. In many ways, the fighter is as good as the fighters within the Three Galaxies. The fighter is not quite as long ranged as some but still has a very good range and endurance. It also does not carry as many missiles as many of the fighters within the Three Galaxies. It would most likely be consider by size to be in the same class as the Proctor heavy fighter. Notes of game conversion: Because of the nature of the movie series "Star Wars" and the needs to put the fighter into game mechanics, I have given many statistic as two different possible statistics to take this into account. The G that I have seen listed would not be sufficient to get near the speed of light yet many episodes have indicated speeds in this area. In some ways each version is closer to what was seen in the series. I do make one huge change, fighters in Star Wars act as if they are in the atmosphere even when they operating in space. This is incorrect. The Television series Babylon 5 is a good series to watch to get a clearer idea on how space vehicles would probably maneuver. Phase world version uses my revised phase world starship rules and can hold their own against most C.A.F. and Kreeghor fighters. This version is recommended if you with to put them into Phase World as among equals. See Revised Starship Rules for Phase World / Three Galaxies for more details. Moderate version uses Gs of acceleration and reduced weapon ranges. This version is useful for Mutants In Orbit, Phase World if used as a lower tech race, used with my Earth Force ships conversions for B-5, and as a possible crash on Rifts Earth. Listed is the formula to allow player and game masters to calculate the fighters velocity and distance traveled. Velocity = Acceleration x Time + Initial Velocity Distance Traveled = Acceleration x ½ x Time ² + Initial Velocity x Time 1 G = 32 feet (9.8 m) per second ² Model Type: B-Wing Vehicle Type: Heavy Assault Starfighter Crew: One M.D.C. By Location: Laser Cannons (3): 50 each Ion Cannons (3): 30 each Proton Torpedo Launcher Bay: 200 1 Engines (4): 250 each S-Foils (2) 225 each Landing Struts (3): 20 each 2 Main Body: 1,200 3 Reinforced Pilots Cockpit / Gyroscopic Mount: 400 3 Variable Force Field: 500 per side (3,000 total) Notes: 1 Loss of the fighter’s engines will reduce performance of fighter by one quarter per engine and loss of all four engines will prevent fighter from performing beyond 5% of normal (This is using maneuvering thrusters and gravitic propulsion). Due to gravitic propulsion systems, fighter will not crash in an atmosphere even if all four engines are destroyed. 2 Depleting the M.D.C. of the main body will put the fighter out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The ship itself will be an unsalvageable floating wreck. In an atmosphere, the fighter will crash 3 If the Pilots Cockpit takes over half damage, the Gyroscopic mount will be disabled and all bonuses will be lost. 4 Shields positions can be varied and all could be combined in one shield. Shields regenerate at the rate of 5% (150 M.D.C.) per melee Speed: Driving on the Ground: Not Possible. Sublight: Phase World Version: Has a special sublight engine that allows the ship to travel up to 40 percent of the speed of light. Fighter can accelerate/decelerate at the rate of 1.4 percent of light per melee maximum. Moderate Version: The fighter does not have an effective top speed but is limited by acceleration. Fighter can reach a top acceleration of 8.5 G. Atmospheric Propulsion: Both Version: The fighter is aerodynamic but is unstable for atmospheric flight. The computers compensate for most of this but not completely. The fighter is relatively fast and is capable of escape velocities (Mach 32.6 / 25053 mph / 40320 kph) but normally operates at Mach 5 (3,707.3 mph / 5,966.3 kph) or less. The fighter also has Gravitic propulsion systems enabling it to leave an atmosphere even at low velocities. Stardrive: Uses a hyperdrive system that allows the ship to reach a maximum of 40 light-years per hour (In the Game universe of Phase World, it could be limited to 4 light-years per hour to compare to the other Phase World FTL systems). The fighters computer can store up to 4 coordinates for hyperspace jump locations.. Maximum Range: Both Versions: the fighter has enough fuel for 720 hours (30 days) of operation. Fighter uses a very small fusion cell system for power systems. The fighter carries six weeks of consumables for fighters crew. Statistical Data: Length: 55.4 feet (16.9 meters) Height: 21.3 feet (6.5 meters) with S-Foils retracted, 84 feet (25.6 meters) with S-Foils extended Width: 149.3 feet (45.5 meters) Weight: 137.8 tons (125 metric tons) unloaded Power System: Fusion power supply with a 30 day duration at normal output. Fusion power supply can run life support without any thrust for 4 years although rations and water will have long run out. Cargo: Small Storage Space, 3 ft x 3.5 ft x 3 ft. Used for emergency equipment and weapons but a passenger can be crammed in emergency. Market Cost: 185 million credits to build. Waffensysteme Triple Laser Cannons: These cannons are mounted with two on the S-Foils and one on end of the fighters main wing and fire directly forward. When compared to Phase World weaponry, They are slightly less powerful than those mounted on some of the newest C.A.F. Starfighters but are still very effective. The cannons can be fire individually, in pairs, or all three combined. The weapon systems cannot be used in hyperspace. Maximum Effective Range: Phase World Version: 800 miles (1,290 km) in space and 8 miles (12.3 km) in an atmosphere. Moderate Version: 4,000 feet (1,200 m) in an atmosphere and 32,000 feet (9,600 m) in space. Mega Damage: Both Versions: 2D4x10 per cannon, 4D4x10 for two cannons, and 6D4x10 for all three cannons Rate of Fire: Equal to the combined hand to hand attacks of the pilot (usually 4 or 5). Payload: Effectively Unlimited. Triple Ion Cannons: The fighter has two ion cannons mounted on the cockpit and one mounted on the other end of the main wing. Weapons fire forward of the fighters. Star Wars ion cannons operate differently than the Ion cannons in Rifts and Robotech. Instead of just being another type of energy weapon, Star Wars ion cannons do not cause any physical damage, though they do damage shields. They disable targets by interfering with the target's electrical systems. For gaming purposes, Star Wars ion weapons have a damage rating. This is how much damage the weapon will inflict on shields. Once any shields are penetrated, however, the damage works differently. The ion damage is recorded separately from normal physical damage. The amount of "damage" inflicted by the ion weaponry is compared to the amount of main body remaining. The percentage of damage inflicted is determined in relation to the main body: (damage / main body) x 100 = percentage For every 10% damage from ion weapons, the following penalties apply: The target will be at -1 to Strike, Parry (if appropriate), and Dodge. In space, target acceleration will be reduced by 15% and in an atmosphere, top speed will be reduced by 15%. Roll once on the Critical hit chart in the Phase World Sourcebook or Rifts Conversion book as appropriate. If a ship takes 60% or more of its main body in ion damage, then the ship or vehicle will be disabled completely. All weapon, navigation, and other systems will shut down. The ships Emergency life-support and emergency communications are likely to work, but nothing else. When crossing universes, some ships would probably be immune to these weapon systems. These include the U.W.W. ships and the UFO Intruder ships from Phase World, the semi biological protoculture based systems from Robotech, and the Unusual hull construction of the Vorlons, Shadows, and races that copied the first ones technology from Babylon 5. Maximum Effective Range: Phase World Version: 1000 miles (1,609 km) in space and 10 miles (16.1 km) in an atmosphere. Moderate Version: 5,000 feet (1,524 m) in an atmosphere and 40,000 feet (12,200 m) in space. Damage: Both Versions: 1D6x10 per cannon, 2D6x10 for two cannons, and 3D6x10 for all three cannons. It effects shields and has other special effects (See above) but does not damage directly Rate of Fire: Equal to the combined hand to hand attacks of the pilot (usually 4 or 5). Payload: Effectively Unlimited. Proton Torpedo Launchers: next to the fighters engines is a proton torpedo launching system. The proton torpedoes are the equivalent of long range missiles. The launcher has payload of 16 missiles. Proton torpedoes should be considered smart missiles and do not have penalties to strike small targets. Phase World Version: Effectively very similar to Phase World long range missiles. Missile has a top speed of Mach 20 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 8% of light per turn (faster than any starship). Since star ships will no longer engage at rock throwing distances, whether weapons can be shot down is calculated from the speed of target, launcher, and missile. When drive goes dead, missile will continue to travel in a straight line unless set to self destruct but has very low odds of hitting star ships (Great for hitting bases and planets because target does not move and missile when dead is at -25% to be detected.) See modified starship rules for more details Moderate Version: The description of these are close to that used for conventional long range missiles Missile are assumed to accelerate at 2 times normal mach speed in Gs greater than the starships speed when used in space. Missiles can be launched at non moving targets beyond the powered range of the missiles to hit targets without the chance of the launching ship being hit by missiles itself but penalties exist when launching missiles beyond normal missile range. Maximum Effective Range: Phase World Version: Powered torpedo range is 3400 miles (5470 km) in an atmosphere and 1,800,000 miles (2,897,000 km/9.7 light seconds) in space (See Phase World Missiles). Moderate Version: Varies with long missile types, assume powered range is 8 x normal in space (Go to revised bomb and missile tables for details.) Mega-Damage & Properties: Both Versions: Varies with long range missile types (Use new missile/bomb table - fusion warheads inflict 2D4x100) Rate of Fire: One at a time or in volleys of 2 Payload: 16 long range missiles. Kampfboni The Rebel B-Wing Starfighter is very maneuverable and very accurate. Use the Phase World Starfighter combat (Elite or Basic) skill. If the gyroscopic mount for the cockpit is not operative, then all bonuses are lost and the pilot suffers a -1 to strike and dodge. This can occur by battle damage and has a 5% chance per melee of combat if not properly maintained. +1 to initiative +1 to strike with lasers +2 to dodge -1 to dodge in an atmosphere -10% to pilot in an atmosphere (-40% if computer is damaged) Kategorie:Technologie Kategorie:Technologie: Raumschiffe Kategorie:Technologie: Raumjäger Kategorie:Technologie: Chiss Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Militär: Chiss Empire Kategorie:Technologie: Aliens